Pokémon Donjon Mystère: l'histoire de Jack
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Jack est un ancien humain amnésique. Trouvé évanoui et transformé en Arcko sur la plage par Pikachu, il intégrera un équipe d'exploration afin de pouvoir faire des recherches sur son passé. Notre héros sarcastique et solitaire parviendra-t-il a retrouver la trace de son passé ? (( T juste pour être sure, cette histoire est basée sur le jeu Donjon Mystère explorateurs du Temps.))
1. NOTE

_ Hello !_

Ici **Maddey**, l'auteur !

J'ai mis cette fic en ligne trop rapidement en oubliant de préciser certains trucs.

JE NE POSSÈDE PAS DONJON MYSTÈRE ! Je possède juste le personnage de Jack, mon OC.

Ensuite, les passages entre slash " /****/ " représentent les pensées du personnage de Jack.

Merci ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

Une review ? SVP ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Trouvaille

_CHAPITRE 1_

" Wa...Waaaa ! Aaaaah !  
-Ca...ca va ?!  
-NON ! Tiens bon ! Aller, encore un effort ! Aller ! Tiens le coup !  
*flash*  
-N-Non...je ne peux pas...continuer...pardonne-moi...partenaire...WOUAAAAAA !

Le tonnerre grondait, et Jack sombra dans les ténèbres.  
Il avait mal. Tout son corps était en feu, il sentait sous lui la surface rugueuse du sable. Il se sentait lourd...la douleur était telle que le moindre mouvement était une torture.  
"Aaaah...gémit-il. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière l'aveuglait. Ou...ou suis-je ? J'ai...mal...je n'y arrive pas...je..." Murmura-t-il avant de retomber dans les doux bras de Morphée, épuisé.

Un Pikachu hésitait devant une grille posée sur un trou pratique dans le sol. Le trou se trouvait face à un bâtiment d'une forme étrange, semblable à celle d'un pokemon et dont la porte était fermee d'une herse massive. De chaque cote de l'entrée imposante se trouvaient de grands flambeaux et d'immenses totems, donnant une ambiance lugubre au lieu, et ce malgré la couleur rose du bâtiment.  
" Hum..." Le Pikachu marmonnait, semblant faire face a un dilemme de taille.  
Il fit quelques pas de long en large avant de se planter devant. " Non. Je ne veux plus me laisser paralyser par tout ca ! Je ne veux plus avoir peur ! Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, je vais être courageux !" Se dit-il a lui-même avant d'avancer sur cette grille posée au sol.  
"Pokemon détecté ! Pokemon détecté ! " Cria soudainement une voix semblant venir des profondeurs du trou.  
" A qui appartient l'empreinte ? A qui appartient l'empreinte ?" Hurla une seconde voix.  
" C'est l'empreinte de Pikachu ! C'est l'empreinte de Pikachu ! " Repris la 1ere voix.  
" Aaaa ! C'est trop stressant la vache !" Fit Pikachu en s'écartant précipitamment de la grille, haletant.  
Il regarda autour de lui, apeuré. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de ce passer, il poussa un long soupir de découragement. " Je n'y arriverais donc jamais...soupira notre pauvre Pikachu. Je n'arriverais donc jamais a trouver le courage d'entrer...pourtant j'étais persuade qu'aujourd'hui serait LE jour..." Il sortit de son sac une pierre sur laquelle était gravé un étrange symbole. Il se composait de trois cercles incrustes les uns dans les autres. Se second cercle semblaient partir des sortes de tentacules, un pour chaque point cardinaux, tandis que les flammes rudimentaires étaient dessinées comblaient les vides entre chacune des tentacules.

C'était un étrange symbole, très peu représenté.  
" Et moi qui pensait que mon cher trésors m'aiderait à avoir du courage et me permettrait de franchir le pas...Pffff...Je ne suis qu'un poltron...j'en ai marre..." Dit-il en ramassant sa pierre. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de tourner les talons et de partir sans regarder derrière lui. Peu après son départ, deux Pokémons sortirent des fourres dans lesquels ils étaient dissimules. Ils avaient bien entendus assistes a toute la scène décrite précédemment. L'un ressemblait a une grosse boule de gaz, tandis que l'autre était une sorte de chauve-souris aveugle.  
"Whehehehe, t as vu ca Nosferapti ?  
- Bien sur que oui, Smogo ! Réplica la chauve-souris ce qui semblait paradoxal étant donne qu'elle ne possédait pas d'yeux. Mais passons.  
- Cette mauviette la...elle avait un truc intéressant hein ? Continua la boule de gaz apparemment nomme Smogo avec un sourire mauvais.  
- Ouaip, ca c'est sur. approuva son compagnon. On aurait dit un trésor...  
-On y va ? Fit Smogo.  
-On y va. "  
Sur cet étrange discussion, les deux mystérieux Pokémon hochèrent la tête et suivirent Pikachu.

Revenons du côté de Pikachu. Celui-ci venait d'arriver sur la plage, quand il s'immobilisa pour profiter du spectacle. En effet, le soleil couchant baignait le ciel d'une magnifique couleur allant du pourpre au violet, tranchant avec l'azur de l'océan calme. Une petite brise tiède soufflait tout de même, envoyant les vagues s'écraser sur la plage avec douceur.

Les nuages s'étaient écartes, comme pour permettre au soleil de passer, et de refléter ses rayons dorés sur la surface plane de l'eau. Les Krabby étaient de sortie ce jour-la. Et leurs bulles, reflétant les rayons du soleil couchant, se paraient de couleurs arc-en-ciel. Aucun bruit intempestif ne venait troubler le tableau.  
C'était un véritable paysage de conte de fées.  
Pikachu sentit sa respiration s'apaiser. Ce lieu était son coin a lui. La ou il allait lorsque le courage lui manquait. Cette plage avait le don unique de l'apaiser en quelques instants.  
Soudain, Pikachu entendit du bruit venant de sa gauche. Irrite, il se tourna pour voir quel malotru osait déranger cette parfaite harmonie. Il vit quelque chose plus loin sur la plage. Intrigue, il décida de s'approcher un peu...et fut plus que choque en voyant un Arcko s'effondrer sur le sable.


	3. Chapitre 2 : tranformé ? WTF

**CHAPITRE 2**

En moins d'une seconde, il était à ses cotes.  
" Hey ! Que c'est-il passe ? Ca va ? "  
S'écria-t-il, complètement panique.  
Jack entendit une voix l'appeler. Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de bouger son corps endoloris.  
"Ugh... Il gémit en se mettant debout.  
-Tu ouvres les yeux ! Quel soulagement ! Soupira Pikachu.  
-Ou...ou suis-je... ? Marmonna Jack  
-Tu ne bougeais plus du tout ! J'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi ! Continua Pikachu sans prêter attention à la question de Jack. Tu te rappelle comment tu as échoué ici sans connaissance ?  
-J'ai...perdu connaissance ? Marmonna Jack, toujours complètement confus. Soudain, son cerveau finis par faire les connexions. Pendant ce temps, Pikachu continuait de parler.

- Moi en tout cas c'est Pikachu ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance ! Comment tu t appelle ? Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois dans le coin !  
Cette dernière remarque acheva de réveiller Jack, qui fit un bon d'un mètre de haut.  
-Attend...c'est toi qui viens de parler la ? S'exclama-t-il. Mais tu es un Pikachu ?! Comment est-ce que je peux te comprendre ?!  
-Bah...évidemment que tu peux me comprendre ! Fit Pikachu, interloque par le comportement du Pokemon en face de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que ca ne serait pas le cas ?  
- Mais parce que je suis un être humain pardi ! S'exclama Jack comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Le pauvre n'avait pas encore prit conscience de son changement d'apparence.  
Pikachu fit un pas en arrière. Décidemment, cet Arcko se comportait bien étrangement...  
-Tu dis que tu es...un...être humain ? Fit-il. Mais ce sont des légendes non ? Si tu veux mon avis, tu as l'air d'un arcko tout a fais normal!  
-Que...QUOI ?!" hurla Jack en se précipitant vers les vagues. Il se regarda dedans, et eu le choc de sa vie en voyant se refléter dans l'eau non pas un visage humain, mais bien une tête d'Arcko. Et maintenant qu'il y songeait, ce Pikachu lui avait semble bien grand...ça expliquait tout.  
"Je suis un Arcko...oh putain...souffla-t-il, sonne. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passe ?! Je ne me souviens de rien..." Jack commençait à paniquer. Il avait beau creuser sa mémoire, rien. Blanc. Nada. Que dalle. Il était incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce quoi." FAIS CHIEZ BORDEL ! JE NE ME SOUVIENS DE RIEN" Cria-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains/pattes. Il tremblait de tout son corps.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?!  
-Tu es...un peu...bizarre quand même...dit prudemment Pikachu, qui c'était entre-temps écarté de quelque pas, assez choque du comportement de ce Pokemon qui lui semblait de plus en plus étrange. Tu ne me fais pas une blague hein...? Demanda-t-il  
-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Fit Jack plus sèchement que prévu.  
J'étais humain ! Je sais que j'étais humain ! Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je suis arrive la ! C'est la vérité !  
- Tu me dis la vérité ? Bon d'accord. Je vais te croire Arcko !  
-J'ai un nom tu sais. Le coupa Jack. C'est Jack. Jack Harper. C'est mon nom. Mais appelle-moi seulement Jack okay ?  
-D...d'accord...balbutia Pikachu, déstabilisé. Après tout...tu n'a pas l'air d'être un méchant Pokemon...  
Il se tortilla sur place, extrêmement gêné. Sa timidité maladive reprenait le dessus.  
- je suis désolé d'avoir doute de toi...tu comprends...il y a de plus en plus de méchants Pokémons...beaucoup deviennent agressifs. On ne se sent plus en sécurité comme avant..."  
Jack écoutait Pikachu parler, quand il aperçut deux silhouettes derrière ce dernier. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le prévenir. L'une des deux, qui amena à son esprit le mot « ballon de foot » pour une raison inconnue (qu'était-ce donc qu'un ballon de foot d'abord ?) rentra assez violemment dans Pikachu. Le propulsant contre Jack qui le rattrapa tant bien que mal.  
" Aie ! Fit Pikachu.  
-oups ! Desoleeee ! Fit Smogo, qui n'avait pas l'air désolé pour deux sous.  
-hé ! Pourquoi t'as fait ca ! S'énerva Pikachu une fois remis sur pieds.  
-Hin hin hin ! Ricana Nosferapti. T as pas une petite idée ? On voulait juste vous embêter un peu ! Vous faites pas le poids de toute façon !  
Pikachu recula d'un pas:  
-Qu...quoi...? Couina-t-il  
- c'est a toi ça non ? Ricana la chauve-souris en brandissant a bout d'aile une pierre taillée irrégulièrement sur lequel était grave un symbole étrange.  
Pikachu pâlit considérablement et porta sur-le-champ la main dans sa besace. Pour sa plus grande terreur, ce qu'il craignait était arrive. Son trésor ne s'y trouvait plus, mais était dans les mains de ses deux étranges personnages apparemment peu recommandables.  
"Non...bégaya-t-il en tendant une patte vers sa pierre  
- Désolé mon chou mais on va te le prendre ! Chantonna la chauve-souris en rangeant le fruit de son vol dans son sac.  
-Mouarf ! Ricana Smogo d'un air mauvais. Tu ne lève même pas le petit doigt pour venir le récupérer ? T'as trop peur? Je ne pensais pas avoir affaire à une poule mouillé pareille ! On se tire !  
-A bientôt poule mouille ! Hin hin hin !" Et nos deux voleurs prirent la poudre d'escampette sur ces bonnes paroles.  
Jack avait assiste a toute la scène, et avait bien vu que si Pikachu tremblait de peur, cette pierre était tout de même importante pour lui.  
-Que...que dois-je faire ? Pleurnicha Pikachu. C'est mon trésor...pour moi, il a une valeur inestimable...si...si je le perds je...je...non ! Je dois le récupérer ! Eh, tu veux bien m aider ? S'exclama-t-il en regardant Jack d'un air implorant. Celui-ci hésita une demi-seconde.  
/ Au diable les conséquences ! Songea Jack. Je ne vais pas laisser ce pauvre Pikachu tout seul.../


	4. Chapitre 3 : FIGHT

**_CHAPITRE 3_**

Il hocha la tête.  
" Okay. On va récupérer ton trésor ! Je vais te filer un coup de main !  
-Vraiment !? S'écria Pikachu qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas a une réponse positive. Merci ! Merci ! Vite il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !"  
Sur ces mots Pikachu fonça vers la grotte dans laquelle les deux voleurs avaient disparut.  
/ C'est bien beau d'avoir voulu l'aider...pensa Jack, mais je ne sais même pas comment me battre sous cette apparence moi ! Et merde...dans quel merdier est-ce que je me suis encore fourré...une seconde ..." encore" ? Est-ce que ca veut dire que j'avais l'habitude de me mettre dans des situations pareilles ? /  
Mais notre héro n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer sur ses pensées plus longtemps. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la grotte.  
Jack avait automatiquement prit la tête de leur groupe, le courage n'étant visiblement pas le point fort de son camarade. Mais le fait est que Jack n'en menait pas large non plus. Amnésique et n'ayant aucune idée de comment se battre, il allait devoir apprendre comment se servir de ce corps sur le tas. Et ça ne s'annonçait pas simple.  
Nos deux compagnons eurent vite fais de se retrouver devant une sorte de crabe. Pikachu recula d'un pas.  
« Mince ! Un Kabuto ! Attaque-le, Jack ! » Jack paniqua un peu, mais décida de faire confiance à son instinct. Il fonça dans le Kabuto tête la première, l'envoyant du même coup quelques mètres plus loin avec un gros coup de boule. Il venait sans le savoir de réaliser une magnifique attaque Ecras'Face. Mais Jack s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il remarquait pour le moment c'est que ça faisait putain de mal à la tête! Même si il devait avoir la tête dure.  
En marchant, il tomba nez à nez avec une sorte de baie bleue.  
« C'est une Baie Oran ! S'écria Pikachu. C'est vachement utile, ça te permet de soigner tes blessures ! Passe, je vais la garder ! »  
Ne se sentant pas l'envie ou le courage de parlementer le pourquoi du comment une baie pouvait-elle soigner, Jack se contenta d'obéir et Pikachu rangea précipitamment la baie dans sa petite sacoche.  
Ils descendirent plusieurs étages –ce qui amena Jack à se demander QUI pouvait bien avoir creusé des escaliers dans des grottes, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions.-  
Après 5 étages, ils arrivèrent enfin au fond de la grotte. Là les deux voyous étaient assis en train de discuter tranquillement.  
« Bon Pikachu, on… Jack n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Pikachu s'était déjà avancé, devant les yeux éberlués de son coéquipier. Si Jack avait pu, il se serait cogné la tête contre un mur face à l'attitude stupide du Pokémon.  
/Mais il est trop con ce n'est pas possible ?! ON NE FONCE PAS COMME CA BON SANG ! IL FAUT RÉFLÉCHIR 5 MIN AVANT BORDEEEEEL !/  
Jack alla se poster près de Pikachu. Si celui-ci était un fonceur, tant pis, il allait falloir faire avec.  
" Eu...He ! " S'exclama Pickachu. Jake soupira intérieurement. Moins assuré que lui ce n'était pas possible.  
Les deux voleurs, surpris, se retournèrent rapidement.  
"Tiens donc, voyez-vous ça..." Ricana Smogo. "Mais c'est notre vieille connaissance la poule mouille si je ne m'abuse !"  
Pikachu recula d'un pas, blesse par cette remarque acerbe. Mais il reprit vite contenance et cria :" Rendez-moi...Rendez-moi ce que vous m avez vole ! C'est mon trésor, il représente tout pour moi !"  
Et Jack de se dire que Pikachu était vraiment trop naïf pour son propre bien. Ce Pokémon devait avoir 10/13 ans. Ce n'était qu'un gamin.  
"Ton trésor, dis-tu ?" Répéta Nosferapti  
" Alors ce truc aurait vraiment de la valeur, hein ?"  
" C'est mort. " Pensa Jack. " Il va falloir le reprendre de force..."  
Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la boule de gaz ricana. " Si ca se trouve, il vaut encore plus que ce qu'on pensait. On peut toujours essayer de le vendre, qui sait, on en tirera peut être un bon prix. Mouarf Mouarf Mouarf ! Raison de plus pour ne pas le rendre ! "  
Pikachu, choque, recula encore d'un pas. " Non ! " Sa voix tremblait. " Vous n'avez pas le droit...! "  
Jack soupira. " Tu es naïf Pikachu. Ce sont des voleurs, évidemment qu'ils ne comptaient pas le rendre. "  
Pikachu se tourna vers Jack, l'air effare. Celui-ci braqua son regard bleu glace sur les deux brigands qui sentirent un frisson leur parcourir l'échine devant le regard dur de l'Arcko.  
"Il va falloir le reprendre de force."  
"Ha ! Venez le chercher !" Répliqua Nosferapti en tentant de sonner sur de lui même si ce Pokémon lui foutait la trouille.  
Jack observa un instant la boule de gaz. Des que celle-ci fut suffisamment basse, il ne réfléchit pas a deux fois et lui fonça dessus a pleine vitesse.  
Le choc retentis dans son corps. Smogo se retrouva propulse un peu plus loin. Au même moment, Nosferapti plantait ses crocs dans le coup de Jack. " Lâche-moi !" Cria-t-il. "Bon sang, saloperie de vampire..." -mais qu'était donc un vampire ? Jack n'en avait aucune idée.- Marmonna-t-il en se frottant le coup après avoir fait lâcher prise à la chauve-souris. Pikachu tremblait et une dose impressionnante d'électricité s'amassait dans ses joues. Soudain, un éclair foudroya Smogo sur place, le faisant tomber au sol K.O.  
/il a utilise l'humidité ambiante pour provoquer une réaction en chaine partant de l'électricité statique amassée dans ses joues ! Incroyable ! / Pensa Jack éberlue.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Nosferapti subit le même sort.  
"Aie aie aie..." Gémit Smogo  
" On s'est prit une belle raclée..." Grogna Nosferapti  
"Comment est-ce qu'on a pu se faire battre par deux poules mouillées ?! " Grinça la boule de gaz en se remettant a flotter.  
" Bah tiens le voilà reprend-le !" Fit Nosferapti en jetant sur Pikachu la pierre précédemment volée.  
"Mouarf ! C'était qu'un coup de chance ! Oublie jamais ca !" S'écria Smogo. Les deux voleurs défaits s'enfuirent ensuite sans demander leur reste.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une équipe d'exploration ?

**_CHAPITRE 4_**

Jack les aurait bien poursuivis de façon a leur apprendre les bonnes manières, mais pour le moment tout ce qui importait était que Pikachu ait retrouve son objet. Celui-ci sautillait presque sur place devant son fragment de relique.  
Il le rangea précipitamment dans son sac, en sûreté.  
"Je suis si content...j'ai vraiment réussi à le récupérer..."  
Jack souris doucement devant la joie de ce Pokemon. Il était assez heureux pour lui.  
" C'est grâce à toi Jack. Merci !" Fit Pikachu en se tournant vers lui.  
Alors la, Jack ne s'attendait pas a ça.  
" Merci du fond du cœur ! " Continua Pikachu une fois qu'il furent sortis.  
Jack ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ignorait comment réagir devant une telle gratitude. Il avait seulement fait ce qui était normal non ?  
" Je t ai simplement donne un coup de main...n'importe qui d'autre en aurait fais autant..." Sourit-il à Pikachu. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait retenir cette sensation de chaleur se dispersant dans sa poitrine a la pensée que Pikachu lui était reconnaissant.  
Pikachu avança un peu avant de déposer son fragment de relique a terre. " C'est ce qu'il m ont vole. Je l'appelle mon Fragment de Relique. C'est mon seul et unique trésor ! Tu sais, j'ai toujours aime les légendes et les mythes...mais ce que j'adore par dessus tout, ce sont les récits et contes du passe !" S'exclama-t-il. Pikachu ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait tout ça à Jack. Mais il était seul depuis si longtemps...et Jack semblait amical, même si dans la grotte, lorsqu' il avait regarde les deux voleurs on aurait dit...quelqu'un d'autre. La chaleur présente dans ses yeux avait disparu. Mais Pikachu sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.  
"Des coffres perdus, remplis de trésors et d'étranges reliques...des contrées inconnues et voilées par l'obscurité ! De nouveaux territoires qu'il ne tiens qu'a nous de découvrir ! Ces endroits doivent regorger d'or et de trésors ! Et rentrer dans l'Histoire ! Ce serait fantastique de faire des découvertes historiques non ? C'est mon plus grand rêve !" Pikachu s'était laisse emporte. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il parlait d'aventure. Jack ne put retenir un petit rire devant la passion naïve de Pikachu qui oubliait totalement les dangers lies à l'aventure...  
" Et un jour..." Continua Pikachu, " j'ai fais une découverte. Mon Fragment de Relique. C'est vrai que ça ressemble a une camelote mais regarde..." Il fit signe a Jack de se rapprocher. " Tu vois ce motif étrange grave dessus ? Ce motif doit avoir une signification j'en suis sur ! Ce Fragment doit être une clef menant a des contrées légendaires ! Des lieux ou reposent de merveilleux trésors ! C'est du moins ce que je pense ..." Finis Pikachu avec un sourire gêne. Jack ne disait rien, les yeux fixes sur la pierre. Il connaissait ce motif...il savait ce que c'était...mais quoi ?!  
" C'est pour ça que je veux rejoindre une équipe d'exploration. Pour résoudre le mystère de mon fragment de relique !" Fit Pikachu. Jack releva la tête. Pikachu avait tronque son sourire contre un regard lointain...presque nostalgique ?  
" Et c'est pour ca qu'aujourd'hui...j'ai essaye de rejoindre une équipe d'exploration comme apprenti...mais...je me suis dégonflé." Soupira le pauvre pokemon.  
Jack commençait à saisir la nature du problème. Ce pokemon avait le cœur et l'envie de voyager. Mais il manquait cruellement de confiance en soi.  
" Et toi Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Tu es amnésique et tu es maintenant un pokemon...as-tu un endroit ou aller ? "  
La question fit manquer un ou deux battements au cœur de Jack. Il en avait bien eu conscience mais avait retarde l'échéance au maximum.  
"Non ?" Demanda Pikachu. Le silence que Jack offrit en réponse était plus qu'éloquent.  
"Je pourrais te demander un énorme service ? " Fit Pikachu d'une petite voix.  
"Dit toujours..."répliqua Jack même si il avait déjà une petite idée de la réponse...  
"Voudrais-tu former une équipe d'exploration avec moi ?"  
Bingo. Jackpot. Jack avait vu juste.  
"Aller s'il-te plait !" Implora la souris jaune.  
Jack se gratta la tête, embarrassé. Il ne savait même pas que qu'était une équipe d'exploration pour l'amour de Dieu ! Bon, le nom était assez explicatif en lui-même mais bon ce n'était pas une raison. Entre son amnésie et sa transformation et maintenant ca ? Jack sentait un gros mal de tête monter.  
Mais pour le moment, il avait besoin d'un logement. De plus, ce Pikachu le croyais...il n'avait rien à perdre à le rejoindre. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait ainsi avoir accès à plus d'informations qu'en restant seul.  
" C'est d'accord. " Déclara Jack après avoir termine son monologue intérieur.  
Pikachu le regarda, des petites étoiles dansant pratiquement dans ses yeux.  
"Vrai ?! Pour de vrai tu veux bien ?! "  
Il se mis à sauter partout. " OUIII ! Merci ! On va former une super équipe tu va voir ! D'abord on va aller à la guilde de Grodoudou pour s'inscrire comme apprentis. C'est la qu'on peut s'entraîner pour devenir une équipe d'exploration en bonne et due forme, digne de ce nom !"  
"L'entrainement sera sans doute difficile..." Souffla Jack, le regard perdu a l'horizon.  
" Il faudra faire de notre mieux ! " Gazouilla gaiement Pikachu.  
Jack ris doucement et hocha la tête.


End file.
